


Set It Off

by carl_barker (aww_yeah)



Series: Takedown [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Kink, Porn With Plot, Prequel, Shameless Self Insertion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aww_yeah/pseuds/carl_barker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime during season 2, the boys meet a pair of hunters on a job they can't work alone. One of them really gets under Dean's skin. Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040594/chapters/2076952">Takedown</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set It Off

“Watch it, dickbrain.” Emma threw a look back at the guy who’d bumped her shoulder in the corridor. Both of the guys walking turned to look at her, the one she’d christened Dickbrain’s eyebrows raised, the taller one already laughing. She grinned and flipped them the bird as she rounded the corner.

Daniel rolled his eyes. “One of these days you’re gonna insult someone like that and they’re gonna turn around and knock your head clean off.”

She snorted. “I’d like to see them try.”

Daniel pushed into their room with a sigh. He was three years younger than his cousin, but sometimes it felt like he was thirty years older. 

“So are we just gonna scout the place today, save the action for tomorrow?”

“ _You_ are gonna scout the place today, and I will be on hand for if any nasties find you. But otherwise, yeah. No big fight ‘til we know exactly what we’re up against.” She already had her holster around her waist, and was working on fastening the thigh strap. “There could be more than ten. We might need help.”

“I don’t want to ask Pat or Iris for any more help.” Daniel said, an edge of petulance in his voice. “We should be able to do it by ourselves now.” 

“There’s a difference between being needy whiners and being smart enough to know when we’re outgunned. They’ll understand if we need to call them in.”

“Iris said they’re looking to retire.”

“I know what Iris said, Dan. I was there. We’re not talking about this now anyway, we’re doing our job. Have you got everything?”

Daniel nodded, unsheathing his machete a little as proof. “Dead man’s blood’s in my pocket.”

“Good.” Emma looked at him. He was a little skinny – he’d just turned twenty and was still not quite past the awkward growth spurt he’d had in his late teens – but she knew he was strong; he just hadn’t had time to bulk out yet. She almost sighed, but instead she smiled and nodded and led the way out of the room. She’d never wanted this life for either of them, but god damn was she good at it. And Dan was a sneaky motherfucker, which is why she sent him out to scout. He’d never fucked up in any way she couldn’t fix with a few quick shots or swing of a blade, and she was proud of him for it. 

So they’d gone and scouted in the strong early afternoon sun, and Emma had been right – there was more than ten. Fourteen, maybe, Dan had reported. She’d still been pissed when they’d got back to the motel. She didn’t want to ask Pat or Iris for help any more than Dan did. She’d been working up to the phone call, sucking soapy beer that was getting warmer by the minute. She wasted time by going to fetch ice for the rest of the drinks, wondering why she’d not chosen a motel with fridges in the rooms.

As she was shovelling ice into her bucket, the guys from earlier walked past behind her, arguing in low voices. She stopped long enough to hear the taller one mutter “-nest’s too big for just us. We should call Bobby, Dean.” She watched them for a second and then followed, half-full bucket of ice in hand. 

Turned out they were staying in the room across the hall from her and Daniel’s anyway. She figured it fit if they were hunters – closest to the exit and furthest from the lobby was just smart. Just before they went into their room – the shorter one (fuck, he was hot – she half regretted calling him a dickbrain) shot her a look from the corner of his eye as he unlocked the door, then did a double take.

“You walked into me, by the way.” He said, straightening up and smirking. The guy behind him gave an exasperated sigh and started to go into the room.

She narrowed her eyes, willing herself not to smile, which was hard because almost exactly half of her wanted to smack that look off his face and the other half wanted to sit on it. “I couldn’t help noticing as I eavesdropped on you that you’re hunters.” That got rid of the smirk. The taller guy slid back into the hall, and they were both giving her a measuring look.

“Look, lady-“ The cute smirky guy started, but she cut him off.

“Slow your roll, pretty boy. I’m a hunter too, and so’s my cousin.” She kicked the door to her room a few times and Daniel appeared two seconds later. Dean would have said they were siblings; they looked so similar. Both were tall, with tightly curled dark hair and brown skin. “You guys hunting the nest over in the abandoned warehouses? Cause we are.”

Dean looked at Sam. He shrugged and raised his eyebrows a little, consenting.

“Okay, come in and we can talk. Name’s Dean, this is my brother Sam.” He started to hold out a hand, but Emma brushed past him into their room.

“A pleasure, I’m sure. Emma and Daniel.” She said, looking around and gesturing absently at her cousin as he followed her in. Sam shut the door and Dean hurriedly skirted behind the visitors to shove his dirty boxers in his bag. Emma pretended not to notice, but could hardly keep the laugh out of her voice. “So this nest is pretty big and neither of us can do it alone. What say we join forces?”

“Okay, but we don’t know you…” Sam trailed off, not wanting to sound impolite.

“You could get us killed.” Dean finished, folding his arms.

“Or I could just do it myself.” She said, turning towards him and smiling sweetly. He raised his eyebrows. Sam guffawed, and Dean could gladly have punched him for it.

"What my dear cousin means to say is we're good at what we do - we've been hunting alone for three years now." Daniel cut in.

"Last hunt was a wendigo, went without a hitch. We've taken out three nests of vamps this year so far and neither of us has been so much as bitten."

"Who trained you?" Sam asked. Dean was watching Emma in a half-wary, half-approving way, and she let him for the moment.

"Pat and Iris. Pair of hunters out of Colorado." She told Sam, flicking the corner of her jacket back to give Dean - who was now openly staring at her ass - an eyeful of her gun tucked into her waistband. He got the message and looked guiltily at his brother.

"I'll check them out with Bobby." He said, already half way to the door with his phone in his hand.

"What about you?" Dan asked Sam. 

“Our dad and Bobby.”

“Bobby Singer?” Emma asked.

Sam nodded. “You know him?”

“Met him a couple of times when we were still kids, working jobs with Pat. Haven’t seen him in years, but he used to let us sit and read his books while they did research, if you can call getting blind drunk and shooting the shit ‘research’.” She smiled and raised her eyebrows. “Which they did, of course.”

Dean paced in the corridor, waiting for Bobby’s answer. “Sure I remember those two. Pat and Iris took them in after a werewolf got in their house on a full moon; took out their whole family. The girl’s always had a mouth on her, but they were sweet enough kids. And when it comes to huntin’, I saw Dan shoot a shifter from damn near fifty feet away and take it down. He’s young but the boy’s got a steadier hand than a surgeon, and he’s quiet as the grave too.”

“And Emma?”

“I was getting to her, if you’d give me a damn second. She was a fuckin’ good hunter when she was seventeen – better’n your sorry ass that’s for sure. They’ll more likely be savin’ your bacon than anything.”

“Thanks, I think…”

“And don’t you go sleepin’ with her neither-“

“Sorry Bobby, you’re…chh, -eaking up.” Dean flipped his phone shut with a grin. Truthfully, he didn’t think she was game – women usually made it pretty clear when they wanted him, and she was giving him nothing. Still, she was hot, all bright chestnut eyes, full lips and even fuller hair, with a certain way of moving that said she’d be fucking awesome in the sack. Plus, he’d not turned on the charm yet.

“Idjit.” Bobby muttered to himself, dropping the phone into its cradle with disgust.

Dean went back into the room. “Bobby says they check out.” He said to Sam. Emma raised her eyebrows as if that had been obvious and bounced on the balls of her feet.

“So, we doing this thing?” She asked, looking at everyone in turn. “We’ve still got a good couple hours of daylight left.”

The brothers looked at each other. “What the hell.” Dean said, grabbing his gun from the nightstand and checking the clip automatically. He wouldn’t need it, but it made him feel better all the same. “Meet us in the lot in five? We can take my car.”

“See you there.” She said, stalking past him again, the scent of coconut trailing her (he didn’t realise how much he liked that smell until now) and out of the door. Daniel tried to look apologetic as he followed. 

“Why are you being such a dick?” He asked her when they were in their room.

“I’m not being a dick am I?” She said mildly, smiling in a way that said she knew full well she was being a dick.

“Seriously, what’s your deal?”

“You should know me better than this.” She said, folding her arms and watching him slide his machete into his belt.

He glanced up at her, saw her grin wolfishly and let out a groan. “Which one?”

“Dean - are you kidding me? I mean Sam’s cute enough, but god, when’s the last time you saw a guy that looked like _that_?”

Daniel shrugged. “I guess he’s pretty good looking.”

She guffawed. “Pretty good looking, sure. And my hair’s somewhat wavy.” She pulled on one of her curls. Dan laughed.

“Okay so he looks like he should be on TV or something, but you could try being a little nicer. After all, we’re gonna be hunting with them; he might have the opportunity to save your ass and decide not to.”

“Nah.” She said, raking her hair up into a puffy ponytail.

“Okay but when you’re a vampire, don’t come crying to me.” Dan raised his eyebrows as he hoisted his backpack over his shoulder.

“I would expect nothing less than a swift beheading.” She said, grinning. “Let’s go.”

“Sweet ride!” Dan gushed as they made their way over to the guys standing over the Impala. 

“Thanks, kid.” Dean grinned. Emma just smirked and slid into the back. It was a nice car, but she wasn’t about to let him know that. Dean looked across the roof at Sam, wondering what the hell was up with this chick. Sam tried not to let his amusement show - she'd answered any questions he'd asked her and asked him their hunting experience without a problem when Dean was out of the room. Her issue was entirely with his brother, though he wasn't sure it was an issue in the traditional sense of the word; he’d seen her checking Dean out when he wasn’t looking.

The drive should have taken thirty minutes but Dean drove so fast it took half that. Daniel asked enthusiastic questions about the car on the way and Dean answered happily. Sam had never cared much about cars; it was nice to have someone show an interest. Emma zoned out, watching the trees whizz by outside. It was almost fall and some of the leaves were beginning to change; the colours blurred into each other as they sped by.

Dean pulled the car up a distance from the warehouses and they climbed out and surveyed the buildings.

"We counted twelve." Sam said, pointing to the smallest of the buildings, a long abandoned gas station. "Five in there, another seven in the big building." 

Daniel shook his head. "There's at least nine in the big one, there's a room away from the rest where the leaders sleep." Emma smiled and scuffed the toe of her boot on the asphalt.

"I told you Dan's a great scout." She said. He flashed her a grin and Sam inclined his head in agreement.

"We need to take out the smaller group first. We do it quiet enough and we won't have to worry about the rest ‘til after." Dean said, checking the sharpness of his machete with the pad of his thumb and peering out across the lot. 

Emma inclined her head. "Sounds like a plan. Dan, what's the situation?" 

"Three rooms in the gas station. I went in through the back, I’m assuming it’s the storeroom. It's dark and there's shit all over the floor. Cans and old boxes, stuff like that, but there's no vamps in there. Where the store used to be, there's two beds and four vampires. Fifth vamp was sleeping in a chair earlier. Probably supposed to be lookout. He might be awake now - we'll have to be careful."

"No problem." Dean said, sheathing his weapon. 

"Lead the way." Sam said. Dan set off at a quick pace, everyone half jogging to keep up. 

"Okay, follow me. Quiet." They reached the door. Dan carefully unlatched it, pulling it up slightly as he opened it to stop it squeaking. He pressed a finger to his lips and pointed into the darkness beyond. 

They filed in carefully, Dan pointing out fallen objects before anyone could trip on them. Nothing had jumped out of the shadows by the time they reached the door to the main store, which seemed to be a good sign.

They made it into the store in near silence. It was light enough in there for them to make out the shapes of the sleeping vamps. The chair guy was where he'd been when Dan had first come in. He slipped his machete out and stood beside him, indicating Emma do the same to one of the vampires nearest. He beckoned Dean to the same bed as Emma, leaving Sam with the bed furthest from the door. He figured if the biggest guy in the room couldn't take out both at once, at least they could all stop the vamp he missed before it got out and raised an alarm.

They all readied their weapons, and Daniel indicated a count to three. On three he grabbed his machete two handed and swung. Everyone else did the same, the thick crunching sound of metal severing bone echoing from four places at once, the creak and screech of bedsprings setting Dean’s teeth on edge as their machetes buried into the beds. There was a snarl from the only vampire left with its head, but Sam had already pulled his machete from the mattress and slammed it into his neck before he could even get off the bed.

“Fuckin’ A.” Emma said, smirking and wiping her machete off on the bedsheets.

Dean snorted and turned to his brother. “Nice one, Sam.” Sam grinned lopsidedly in response and sheathed his blade. 

“If the rest are as dumb as these, this nest’s gonna be easier to take out than the last one.” He said. Dean laughed and nodded, turning back to the others.

“What say we go get the rest?” He said, as Sam joined them.

“I say Dan should scout again first.” Emma said. The brothers looked at her incredulously. She held up her hands. “Look, it never hurts to be cautious. It’s getting late and they could start waking up soon.”

Dan nodded behind her. “We always double check.”

Dean puffed out an annoyed sigh. “Whatever you gotta do, but for the record I think we could go straight in.”

“Good thing I don’t care what you think.” Emma said, winking and turning to her cousin. “Is there a safe place we can wait in there while you scope it out?” She wanted to be close at hand in case there was trouble.

Dean raised his eyebrows at her rebuff and looked at Sam, who was struggling to keep a straight face again. Good to see someone was finding this funny; he still didn’t understand what her problem with him was.

Dan nodded. “There’s a room just by the entrance, they shouldn’t hear you from there.” 

They followed him the short walk to the huge warehouse building. “Okay, you guys wait in here. I’ll call when I’ve checked everywhere. Or if I run into one.”

“Got it.” Emma said, pushing into the room and waiting for the brothers to follow. She shut the door carefully behind them.

“How old is Dan?” Dean asked her after a while. She folded her arms and considered him for a second before answering.

“Twenty, why?”

Dean ignored her defensiveness. “And how old are you?”

“Twenty-three. I don’t see the relevance-“

“You let him scout alone?” He cut her off, curious.

“Yeah, like I said he’s fucking good at it. Neither of us have died yet, so I think we’re good.”

Dean scrubbed a hand over his jaw. She was thawing, but she was still fucking tough. “He looks younger than that.” 

“I know.” She said, sighing a little. “Skinny, too.” She grinned to herself. “How old are you guys?”

“I’m the same age as you.” Sam said, inclining his head towards his brother. “Dean’s 27.” 

“Huh.” She said, looking at them both. She’d have put Dean as younger than that, but it didn’t matter. They both clearly knew what they were doing, which was good enough for her.

They stood in silence for a while, Emma leaning against the wall, her foot making her leg jump as she checked her machete for notches.

There was a scraping noise from the corridor. They all looked towards the door. Emma pulled her phone out of her jeans to check for calls, but there was none. 

“I’ll check it out.” Sam said, sliding his machete out and moving towards the door. Dean almost protested, but Sam gave him a look. If Dan could go out on his own, Sam could too. Dean glanced at Emma, who shrugged and nodded.

She watched Sam sneak around the door. Her eyes flicked back to Dean, who was looking at her again. He didn’t drop his gaze this time, smirking ever so slightly as his eyes roamed over her once more. He wasn’t very subtle. She figured now was as good a time as any, and as the door clicked shut behind Sam she was half way across the room, long legs taking her over to Dean in half a dozen steps. She gripped his shoulder with one hand, pulling him down to whisper low in his ear, other hand sliding around his neck.

"You want me, pretty boy? We survive this thing and you got me, all fucking night. I'm gonna take my tight little pussy and I'm gonna squeeze it down over your cock, and I'm gonna ride you so good you'll forget your own fucking name. I wanna feel every fucking inch of you."

His mouth popped into an ‘o’, she shifted her body against his a little and he was already hard as a rock. His licked his lips to say something, but she grinned and slid away, hands trailing down his body as she did so, making his cock twitch. There were quick footsteps outside and Sam was in the room again, shaking his head to indicate he’d found nothing. Dean shifted uncomfortably, crossing his wrists in front of him to hide the evidence of whatever the fuck just happened. He saw Emma hide a smirk behind her hand.

"False alarm, we're good. Just some plastic sheeting."

Dean tried to speak, found he couldn’t and cleared his throat. “Good. Awesome.” Sam gave him a quizzical look, glancing between them. Emma decided to excuse herself, mostly because she was going to laugh and it would raise questions.

“Dan probably won’t call for a while; I’m gonna go find a ladies’ room. Think there was one in the station.”

“Okay.” Sam said, but she was already gone. He turned to Dean. “Seriously, dude? You couldn’t have waited ‘til the job was done?”

“What?! I just- I was just standing here and she- and she comes over and Sam, man, that girl.” Dean grinned and turned his head toward the door. “She fucking wants me.”

“Don’t need details, Dean.” He made to open his mouth again, but Sam held up a hand. “Really, I don’t. Knew she liked you, though.”

“Yeah, right.” Dean said, straightening up and stretching now his dick had stopped giving him away.

“Right.” Sam said, chuckling. “She’s been checking you out all day.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. “They’re good, huh?” 

“What, at checking you out?”

He snorted. “Hunting, dumbass. Kid really knows his shit.”

“Yeah I guess. You see me take out those two vamps though?”

Dean laughed. “Sure did, Sammy.”

Sam grimaced at the name. “Don’t call me that.”

“Whatever you want, Sammy.”

Sam punched him in the arm. Dean was still laughing when Emma came back in, phone to her ear.

“More? Where from?” She was saying, brows furrowed in concern. The boys quietened to listen. “Fuck. Okay. We’ll be right there, stay hidden.” She snapped the phone shut and slid it back into her pocket. “Dan says there’s more vamps now. A carload of them turned up when he was checking the exits. Another three, brings the total up to a round dozen.”

“We can work with that, right?” Sam said, looking at them both.

“Three each, no problem.” Dean said, grinning.

“They’re all awake this time, which ups the difficulty. It’s not even sundown yet. Guess this nest start early.”

“I have every faith I can save your ass if it comes to it.” Dean said, pulling his machete from his belt.

“It’s not my ass I’m worried about.” Emma said, raising an eyebrow. Dean tilted his head, eyes sparkling in the half-light.

“Should be.” He said. She grinned and brushed past him. He was starting to get it now.

“If we’re quite done, there are vampires to kill.” Sam said pointedly, opening the door.

They pushed out into the corridor, Emma directing them straight ahead and then left at a jog. “He’s at the other end of the warehouse, hiding in a room.”

They turned right again and ran further, more cautiously; the sounds of raucous laughter and breaking bottles were echoing down the corridor.

Dan was peering round the edge of a door as they approached, and he came out, machete in hand. “They’re all in there, drinking. They don’t know we’re here.”

“Yet.” Emma said, grinning, adjusting her grip on her machete. “Ready?” Everyone nodded, eyes set towards the double doors across from them. She kicked them open and walked a few steps into the room. “Hello, boys.” She said loudly as the noise stopped and twelve heads turned towards them.

“Hunters!” One of them shouted. Some were snarling already, fangs bared.

“Got it in one, honey.” She replied. Dean exchanged an amused look with Sam. Theatrical.

The vampires rushed at them, blurs of black and grey in the low light. The hunters fanned out and took them head on. It wasn’t long until there was blood everywhere, making the floor slippery and the remaining vampires even more vicious. 

Two rushed Dean at once and he managed to decapitate one, but the other tackled him to the ground, knocking his machete from his hand. He yelled as he fell, and Emma turned, foot still on the chest of the burly one she’d just taken out, machete still sticking out of the end of his neck.

She reached out and yanked the vamp’s hair up hard, keeping his fangs away from Dean’s neck. He snarled and twisted to try and grab her. She pulled harder and he yelped, legs slipping in the growing pool of blood as she bent to pick up Dean’s machete, slamming the point of it up into his jaw as she turned back, before pulling it out and taking off his head completely with one huge backswing. Dean stared up at her. She might have been over the top, but she got the job done.

“You’re welcome.” She said, grinning as she flipped the blade over and handed it to him, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. She heard Dan shout and turned, snatching her machete out of the neck of the vampire she’d taken down earlier and running over to kick the vampire’s legs from under her as she throttled her cousin. 

Dean watched her for a second, all fears about the pair getting them killed dissipating; her face was set into a scowl as she dragged the vampire along the concrete by her ankle, away from where Dan lay. He hadn’t figured she was that strong, but she was full of surprises. She threw down the vamp’s leg and kicked her hard in the ribs to stop her from screeching, widening her stance to bring her machete down full force on her neck. Dan sat up, rubbing his own where the vampire’s fingers had dug in and looked over to where Sam was swinging at one of the few remaining vamps, taking off his head too. 

One of the last female ones tried to run past Dean, her eyes wide with fear, but he tripped and beheaded her easily. Only the leader was left now, having given up on the fight when it became clear they were going to lose, and was kneeling silently over the mostly-headless body of the one who had been his mate. Sam advanced on him, and he glared up at him, but said nothing. Sam finished him with an expertly placed swing and let out a heavy breath, turning and surveying the scene.

“Is that all of them?” Dan asked, getting to his feet. Dean counted twelve heads and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s all of them.”

“We gonna burn the bodies?” Emma asked, sliding her machete home in its holster.

“No point, cops aren’t coming here any time soon.” Dean replied. She nodded and spread her fingers, grimacing at the blood coating her hands. 

“Dunno about you guys, but I’m gonna go clean up.” She stepped carefully over the bodies and made her way back through the doors. Dean stared after her for a second and then followed, Sam and Daniel on his heels.

She found some huge bottles of water in the storeroom and they took turns washing off. Dean opened the trunk to put away his machete and there she was, arm pressing against his as she peered down at his arsenal.

“Impressive.” She said, turning towards him a little so her chest was against his arm. He grinned down at her.

“Speaking of which, looks like we survived.”

“Seems that way, doesn’t it?” She said, smirking, pressing herself against him a little more for a second and then moving away. She was killing him, he thought as he watched her bend to pick up her backpack. She pulled a six pack out and threw him a beer. He caught it, twisting off the top and raising it in thanks before taking a swig.

She walked around the car to where Sam and Daniel were talking and handed Sam one too. Dan was showing Sam how he’d used the syringes of dead man’s blood. He looked up expectantly and Emma went to give him a beer but pulled it back at the last second.

“One. You can have one, no more than that.” She grinned, offering it again and he took it. “You did good today, kid.”

“Thanks.” He screwed off the cap and took a sip. He made a face at the taste; Emma and Sam both laughed. She went back round to Dean and leant next to him against the trunk. It was getting dark already, the sky an angry mix of purples and reds.

“It’s hard to believe last year I didn’t even think vamps existed.” He said.

She laughed. “I know what you mean. They’re repopulating faster than us hunters can take ‘em out, huh.” 

He nodded. “We put a pretty big dent in that tonight, I guess.”

“We certainly did.” He watched her grin and take another pull on her beer. 

“So we finish these…”

She glanced behind to check the others weren’t looking and fisted a hand in his shirt, pulling him closer. “We finish these and we go straight to my room.” Her lips were so close to his he could feel her breath, but before he could close the gap she twisted away, laughing. He growled and drained the rest of his beer, throwing the empty bottle into a pile of debris. It smashed satisfyingly and she laughed again.

“Sammy, we’re going.” He called, already pulling open the driver’s door.

The ride back took twenty minutes in the light evening traffic, but it felt like much longer. He kept catching her eye in the driver's mirror and it was taking a lot of willpower not to vault over the seat and fuck him there and then, family members and road safety be damned. 

Her thighs were aching from being pressed together so hard by the time they pulled into the parking lot. They were both out of the car before Sam or Daniel had time to unbuckle, and Dean tossed his brother the keys to the room and the car through the open window, winked and they were off.

"I guess...you can use our shower then?" Sam said to Daniel as the pair disappeared through the doors. Daniel nodded, already hoping the noise wouldn’t carry across the hall.

"Thanks."

There was no one in the corridor and she was ahead of him. He grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards, pulling her to him and pinning her arms behind her, pushing her against the wall and finally, _finally_ kissing her. The kiss was frenzied and rushed and a little sloppy, but neither of them cared. He crushed his hips into hers, making her moan a little into his mouth. She pushed him back and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her to her room. She fumbled with the lock, his hands sliding round the curve of her hips, lips finding her neck. She almost dropped the keys as he bit down gently on it, pushing his hardening cock against the small of her back.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Dean, you want me to fuck you right here? Because I am like two seconds away from doing it if you don't stop that and let me get this fucking door open." She said through gritted teeth.

He chuckled and lifted his hands, backing up a step. She took a breath and tried again, the key turned and the lock clicked. She twisted around, grabbed a handful of his shirt and pushed him into the room, pulling the key out of the lock with her free hand and kicking the door shut behind them. It was almost pitch black inside, but she knew the bed nearest the door was only a few steps away and she pushed him with her down onto it, straddling his lap.

She paused for a second to flick on the lamp next to the bed and pull off her boots. She was struck again by just how good looking he was - when was the last time she'd seen a guy with freckles? But then his hips were shifting under her and she stopped admiring and leant down to press her lips to his, kissing him with more control this time, tongues dancing as she ground herself down onto his cock through their jeans. He exhaled haltingly though his nose as she slid a hand between them to explore the straining of the material. She ran her nails lightly along his length and he hissed, hips jerking up. 

She slid off him and pulled at his hips until he stood up. She went with him and bit and licked at his neck, his hands pawing at her ass until she lifted the hem of his t-shirt over his head and began exploring his chest. She grazed her teeth along his collar bones, sucking at his soft, feverish skin, finding the most responsive areas and biting at them gently and then harder. He smelled like soap and tasted salty-sweet, and she could hardly get enough of him. She discovered quickly that he had sensitive nipples, flicking them with her tongue and then her fingers while she licked into his mouth again, grinning at the noises he made as she did it. Her hands slid down his stomach and she felt the muscles twitch and tighten under her hands as they went. She grinned against his lips - he was fun to play with. 

She slid down onto her knees and replaced her hands with her mouth, fingers playing with the waistband of his jeans, tongue licking circles around his navel as he watched. She lowered her mouth, eyes on his, and ran her lips over his cock through his jeans, breath hot through the material. He wanted to drag her up and fuck her until she screamed for doing this to him, but he was already ready to pop, he knew he wouldn't last two seconds if she didn't want him to. She smirked up at him, pink-bitten lips still fucking pressing against him through his jeans and dear god if he didn't think he could fall in love with this woman right there and then. 

She finally began to undo his pants and he almost sobbed with relief, long fingers working deftly at the buttons. When she got his jeans down to his knees he would have been more thankful for the release if her hand wasn't already curling around him through his boxers. She had to admit to herself before she got him in the room she hadn't expected much. In her experience, the pretty guys with the good bodies rarely had impressive cocks, but damned if she hadn't been proved wrong on this occasion. When she gave up teasing through the cotton and slid his boxers down, his cock bobbed heavily, the head a little slick with precome already. She gazed at it for perhaps a few seconds too long; he was uncut, thick and just long enough she knew it would hurt a little, with the hint of an upward curve. 

She made herself stop staring and proceeded to ignore it, moving to nibble the skin over one of his pelvic bones. He blew out a breath and groaned as her hands slid up the backs of his thighs, nose bumping his cock as she moved to the other side and making it jump. She was fucking killing him like this and she knew it, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything but let her.

She forced herself not to pay attention to the low, pulsing ache developing between her legs and ran her tongue lightly over the slit, eliciting a sharp hiss and a jerk of his hips. She grinned and caught his eye again as his hand went to her hair, pulling out her hair tie and throwing it onto the bed, letting her curls fall around her face. He pushed his hand into them, fingers curling around her skull.

She pressed her lips to the tip of his cock and gripped the base with one hand, working her mouth down him until he hit the back of her throat. His grip tightened in her hair, pulling it tight against her scalp and she pushed harder, wiggling her tongue on the underside even as she succeeded in taking him into her throat. He groaned loudly and his hips bucked involuntarily, making her eyes water. He pulled back apologetically and she let him slide out of her mouth, gasping a little. Her hand slid through the wetness along his shaft and her lips circled his head again, tongue swirling around it before her warm mouth worked down his length once more and he felt his stomach begin to tighten.

"Fuck, I'm-"

She sucked harder and her hand sped up and his last coherent thought was ‘Jesus fuck how is she doing that with her tongue’ before he was coming so hard his knees almost gave way. She put a hand on his hip to keep him steady as he rode through it before falling on his back to the bed.

"Holy..." His mouth worked, but nothing else came out.

"Drink?" She said, grinning and moving over to the dresser. He nodded numbly, propping himself on his elbows to watch her pour the amber liquid into glasses. He sat up as she moved back over to the bed and handed him one. He kicked off his shoes and jeans; he hadn’t even realised until now they were still on.

"You weren't kidding, huh?" He said, looking at her sideways over the top of his glass. She smirked and drained the rest of hers. 

"When it comes to fucking, I never kid." She went to refill her glass, shrugged and took a swig straight from the bottle.

"No shit." His legs still felt shakey. She offered him the bottle and he took it. "For the record, that was awesome. Kinda unexpected..."

“Well I figured I’d been working you all night, it wasn’t gonna take much to get you off. This way I get to have you play with me longer.” She grinned again, pulling off her tank top and letting his eyes slide over her. He reached forward and hooked the fingers of one hand into her belt, pulling her towards him. She took the bottle of whiskey from his other hand and set it on the nightstand. As she leant over, he brought his lips to her waist, kissing and biting the skin there. She giggled a little and straightened up; ticklish, he noted. He unclasped her bra with a practised movement and she shrugged it off.

She had a hunter’s body, lean and muscular, and perky tits with nipples that pointed right at him. He brought his lips to one, one hand going to her other breast and squeezing. He sucked it, caught it between his teeth and nibbled. She hissed and arched into him, his other arm wrapping around her and pulling her closer. He bit harder and she moaned and gripped his shoulder with one hand. He sucked hard on it and let it pop out of his mouth, looking up at her and grinning before doing the same to the other, both hands going to her jeans button.

He popped it and dragged her jeans down. She stepped out of them and he pulled her down onto the bed, rolling on top of her. 

“So you, uh, come here often?” He said. She burst out laughing, shaking her head and wrapping a hand round his neck to pull him down to kiss him.

“You are such a fucking dweeb.” She said when he pulled away. He grinned.

“Yeah, but I’m a cute one.” She laughed again, and he brought his lips to her neck, kissing and biting it until her laughter turned to soft moans and her back arched, body wriggling under his.

He ground his hips into hers, catching her mouth with his again. He knelt up and ran his hands up her thighs, fingers hooking her underwear and then moving away again. She raised her eyebrows and he grinned, rough hands moving up her sides and making her skin tingle.

“Seriously? C’mon, I’ve been waiting longer than you.” She groaned as he kissed down her chest to take her nipple in his mouth again. He grinned at her but said nothing, tugging at it with his teeth. She hissed and raised her hips but he pushed them back down again with one hand. “Fuck.” She said, letting her head drop back to the bed. The hand on her hip slid across her lower stomach and down over her underwear, fingers searching for her clit and rubbing it. She moaned quietly, the ache was becoming unbearable now. He rubbed harder for a few seconds and she was almost, almost there, and then his hand moved and she growled low in her throat. He looked up at her, laughter in his eyes, and moved to her other nipple. She gripped the sheet with one hand, holy fuck did this guy know what he was doing – the second his teeth clamped on it she was right on the edge again and he wasn’t even touching her.

His hand was on her stomach again, sliding down once more and this time he went under the material. She was panting hard by the time his fingers found her clit and when he pressed against it, he’d rubbed two circles and she was coming, her entire body shaking. He let her nipple pop out of his mouth and carried on rubbing, watching her with a bemused expression as she twitched and cursed.

When it stopped she saw he was looking at her. “What?”

“You seriously came from that?”

“Are you disappointed?” She said, half laughing.

“Fuck no. I just expected it to take…you know, longer. What about if I…” His hand moved lower and he slid two fingers inside her. She clenched automatically around them, breath catching in her throat, and he propped himself on an elbow, watching her face as she watched his hand. He curled them once and she bucked slightly. He slid them back out, twisting back in with a practised movement, palm of his hand pushing hard against her clit. He did it again, faster, pushing up this time, her breathing already speeding, fingers twisting in the sheets again. A few more curls of his fingers and she was coming again, legs shaking and hips twisting, and he could feel ever pulse of it. His cock had still been half soft when he’d started but now he was hard again. He had to see how she’d look when she came with him inside her. He hooked her underwear and dragged them down her legs.

“One second.” She said, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed and standing up, wobbling ever so slightly as the booze kicked in. His eyes followed her as she walked over to where she’d dropped her backpack when they got in the room and bent to rummage in it. She glanced over her shoulder to see him watching her ass with his cock in his hand. She grinned, straightened her legs and continued to look for her condoms much more slowly.

She snagged one and straightened up, ripping it open and sauntering back over to him, watching his hand slide up and down as she did so. She pushed him back and rolled it onto him quickly, straddling his waist. His hands went to her hips as she gripped the base of his cock with one hand and slowly, deliberately, slid just the head inside. He groaned, and she pulled off again, then pushed back down a little further. She was still sensitive and just having that much of him inside her was making the arm she was leaning on shake.

She worked her way down his length slowly, partly because she had to (she was more than ready, but holy fuck he was big) and partly because she wanted to make him wait. She lifted almost completely off him again for a second and he screwed his eyes closed.

“Fuck.” He said through gritted teeth, trying to buck his hips, but she lifted higher as he did and he slid out again. She leant down so her mouth was next to his ear.

“Are you gonna ask nice?” She purred, nibbling the lobe gently. He groaned. She grinned to herself and squeezed his cock.

“Oh fuck, please. Please?” He didn’t know if she’d known he’d want her to do this, but his cock throbbed in her hand as he forced the words out, giving him away. She leant away from him again, looking down with a pleased little smirk on her face.

“Good.” She slid him back inside again, this time all the way, letting him fill her up. She’d been right; it hurt just a little as she rocked her hips, eyes still on his. She ground into him faster, his fingers digging hard into her sides as she did, hips rolling back and forth and then circling. She lifted off him again, fucking down on the first few inches and then slamming back down. They both groaned, and his hips bucked up to meet hers. He felt like fucking heaven, and she moaned out as he pushed up into her harder, pelvis grinding into her clit just right. He wanted to fuck her now, and she wanted him to, but she slowed her hips again, grinding in deliciously slow circles once more, leaning back and bracing her hands on his knees, watching him. 

“Dean?”

His eyes had been on her tits, but they snapped to her face as she spoke. “Hm?”

“I changed my mind.” She said, hips swivelling in the opposite direction now. “I want you to fuck me. Hard. My legs over your shoulders, on my knees with my face in the pillow, however you want, but just fuck me.”

He didn’t have to be asked twice, lifting her off him, standing and flipping her onto the bed in one movement. He stood for a second, contemplating her. She looked up at him with dark lidded eyes, lip caught in her teeth. 

“You’re so fucking hot, you know that?” He leant over her, kneeling between her legs, one hand at the side of her head and the other going to her neck, squeezing just a little, testing. She grinned up at him, and he kissed her, thumb brushing her jaw for a second, then moving his hand away to hook his elbow under her knee, pulling it up. He pressed against her again, watching her face as he pushed slowly inside her. Her eyes closed, a low moan escaping her throat. He rocked his hips a little and she arched, neck lengthening as her head pressed back into the sheets. He leant back, pushing her other knee up with his other hand, thrusting into her slowly, building speed, still watching her. She was uttering a string of curses, he fucked into her harder until her mouth opened and no sound came out, her eyes squeezing shut and hands balling the sheets as she came, tightening around him. He groaned and his own eyes closed, relishing the sensation of her body’s reaction to his. He slowed for a second and she gasped in a breath. 

He let her legs down and leaned in to kiss her, hips still pushing and grinding against hers. She was letting out quiet mewling little moans against his lips, kissing back but completely lost in the feeling of him inside her. Her hands roamed his back, his ass, his arms, fingernails lightly running over his damp skin wherever she could find it. He thrust harder and they dug in, raking down and leaving trails that tingled in the air that felt hot and cold at the same time. He loved women that scratched, loved that if he fucked them hard enough, made them come so hard they completely lost control, that they’d leave marks that really stayed. Once a waitress he met in a diner somewhere in the south actually drew blood. He tried to tell himself that was too far, but he also couldn’t wipe the grin off his face every time he forgot and leant back in his seat; they stung like a bitch, but it was undoubtedly a good kind of sting.

He pulled out and looked down at her, arms either side of her head.

“How d’you want me?” She asked, face flushed and voice low. It was his turn to give orders, finally.

“On your knees.” He growled at her. She pushed at his chest until he stood up, and she turned over obediently, on her hands and knees on the bed. She had a great ass. He ran a hand over it, and she knew what he was going to do before he lifted his hand and brought it back with a sharp smack. She gave a small start and flicked her hair over her shoulder to look at him. For a second he thought she was going to yell at him.

“Do that again.” She said, eyes blazing. He obliged, harder this time, making her yelp a little and leaving a white imprint of his hand that slowly flushed a deep pink. He rubbed it gently. She brushed her hair out of her eyes with one hand and he slid his cock down over her clit, making her legs shake, sliding back up and pushing agonisingly slowly into her, stretching her, sinking in until they were pressed together fully. He pulled out just as slowly, then gripped her hips and pulled her into him, fucking her exactly as hard as he’d wanted to for hours. She stuttered out his name and he didn’t think he could ever get bored of the way it fell from her lips, the way her pussy squeezed around him as he pushed in, faster and harder. He wrapped a hand around her neck and brought her up so her back was pressed against his chest, still fucking into her as he muttered curses into her hair, his other hand between her legs, rubbing her clit roughly.

She could hardly breathe with his hand around her throat, but she didn’t care – the combination of the lack of oxygen and his cock inside her, fucking exactly into the right spot, his lightly calloused, quick fingers moving against her overworked clit and his groans in her ear was almost too much, building an intense kind of pressure she rarely felt on one night fucks. He was unbelievable, she remembered thinking later as her nails raked helplessly against his legs, but that was the last thing she thought. She began to come apart, gasping and moaning throatily around his fingers, her body fluttering and pulsing, stars bursting on the inside of her eyelids. He let go of her throat and she fell forward to her hands, still coming, barely aware of the noises she was making, just that he was somehow fucking her faster, all of her muscles fighting against him, and then he was coming too, a long low groan ripping from his throat as his hips slowed and jerked with it.

They fell apart on the bed, panting and grinning, lying there in strangely comfortable silence for a while as they caught their breath and the sweat on their bodies cooled. She sat up first, hands already searching the bed for her hair tie. She found it and pulled her hair back again, glancing sideways at him as she stood up. He slid off the condom with a grimace; that was always his least favourite part of fucking.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She said, padding naked to the chair where she’d thrown her towel earlier, turning to watch him sit up too. 

"Yeah, I should..." He didn’t bother finishing the sentence as he gathered his clothes. She swivelled on the balls of her feet and went to the bathroom. 

"Not gonna give me your number?" He called as she closed the door, pulling on his jeans.

"I change it all the time; I don't know what it is. But no."

His brow furrowed a little and he paused with his t-shirt half on. "I can give you mine?"

"I'd make sure I lost it." She turned on the shower, only half masking her laughter. He grinned to himself and pulled the shirt over his head. She was fucking something, alright. He figured he'd call her bluff. 

He pulled on his boots and threw his jacket over his arm, stepping out into the corridor and snapping the door shut behind him without saying goodbye. He took the few steps to his own door and rapped on it. 

A few seconds later Sam opened it, bitchface firmly in place. Dean gave his most shiteating grin and sauntered past him into the room.

"Is it safe to go back now?" Daniel asked, stifling a yawn as he spoke. 

"I dunno if that's the term I'd use, but as far as I could see there were no other guys waiting outside." Sam shoved his shoulder into Dean, who laughed. "She's in the shower. You're all clear."

"Good, I'm about to pass out." The kid stood up and offered Sam his hand. "Thanks guys, for the help with the nest. Was good working with you." Sam shook and clapped him on the shoulder.

"No problem, good to meet you, man. And hey, you got my number. You ever need a tag team, we're your guys." Daniel grinned at Sam and nodded. He almost went to shake Dean's hand and thought better of it.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah I wouldn't wanna touch me either, but what Sam said goes for me too. You're good hunters; glad we met ya." Dan made his way wearily back to his room, rolling his eyes at the clothes strewn on the floor when he entered. He collapsed onto his bed, eyes already closed, shoes still on, and fell asleep.

When Emma got out of the shower, she smiled down at her sleeping cousin and made her way to her own bed. She’d half expected Dean to have left her his number anyway, and couldn’t deny feeling a little put out that he hadn’t. She shrugged it off and stretched, turned out the light and got into bed. It was still a little damp from earlier, but she didn’t mind.

When she woke up to bright morning light streaming through the shitty motel curtains, she rolled over and her face split into a grin as she saw a folded piece of paper that had been pushed under the door. She slid out from under the covers and went to pick it up. 

There was a number and underneath, scrawled in all capitals: 

_Don’t lose this, you might need me again._

_Dickbrain_

She snorted, but she slipped the paper into the zip pocket of her backpack, still grinning, and turned to wake a snoring Daniel. When they got to the lot the black Impala was gone, but she’d expected that. They bundled their stuff into the trunk and drove away, sun shining and wind whipping her hair around as they pulled onto the highway. She figured this was unlikely to be the last time she’d see the Winchesters anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't going to be a thing, in much the same way Takedown wasn't going to be a thing (yet ended up at 32k words). There's also gonna be a sequel...eventually. Wow, this really got away from me.


End file.
